Light trucks and other utility vehicles are designed to haul cargo and to pull trailers. When these vehicles are empty they have a substantial portion of their total weight on their front wheels. The relatively small portion of their total weight that is carried on their rear wheels results in reduced rear wheel traction and a relatively rough ride. The reduced traction leads to increased tire wear and reduced fuel mileage. It may also lead to these vehicles having reduced stability or even becoming stalled in snow and ice conditions.
The operators of light trucks and utility vehicles have frequently added weight to cargo areas of these vehicles when operating such vehicles without cargo or a trailer. The addition of weight has been particularly common during the winter months in areas that have snowfall and ice conditions.
The addition of weight to the rear wheels of light trucks and utility vehicles helps keep them from becoming stuck in snow and ice, improves their ride characteristics, reduces tire wear, reduces stopping distance and increases fuel mileage. The addition of weights is not without problems however. The weights that are added may interfere with the transportation of other cargo. It has also been difficult to prevent added weights from moving around in the cargo area. Removal of traction weights, when they are not needed, has generally been somewhat difficult.